entre tu y yo
by florvaz5
Summary: martina esta enamorada de pablo..se encuentran solos..el la ama..ella lo ama.. porque no dejarse llevar? advertencia:lemmon
1. entre tu y yo

me llamo martina..soy actriz , tal vez me conozcan algunos por mi mas conocido trabajo: Violetta , aunque crean que es facil trabajar en ese estudio.. están muy lejos de la verdad.

día a día estoy obligada a levantarme mas temprano de lo normal , casi ni desayunar , y lo peor de todo...

pablo..

pablo..

PABLO..

esa es la palabra , el sentimiento , AMOR...

pablo es mi compañero de elenco ,interpreta a tomas , de quien violeta esta enamorada y el hombre de mi vida aunque aun el no lo sepa.. y endemoniadamente sexy.. al verlo cada día es un martirio no ir y saltarsele encima..

creerán que es idiota..pero todas las tardes (y a veces noches) jugamos a las escondidas..ya se lo que estarán pensando..pero imagínense todos los lugares del estudio de grabación que encontramos! es bastante entretenido (no tanto para el contador)

esta vez me toco no ser contador(suerte) y aunque siempre nos escondemos juntas con mercedes..mi amiga del alma(interpreta a Ludmila) esta vez la muy viva se fue por el otro lado

estaba desesperada.. oía que alguien venia..y pensar que me encontrarian significaba una sola cosa:

SER EL PRÓXIMO CONTADOR

no , no y no..me escondi tras la primera puerta que encontre

segundos despues me di cuenta que era el baño de hombres..

alguien escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse y fue a mirar..yo me escondi tras la tercera puerta.

estaba el...

tambien se habia escondido en el mismo lugar!

le dije:

-que haces aqui?

-TU que haces aqui? este es el baño de hombre..que no ves? dijo pablo señalando el letrero..

y aunque el tono era de enojado..la cara tenia un mueca bastante divertida.

-estaba escapando y me oculte tras la primera puerta que encontré

-¿puedes esconderte en otra? yo no estaba precisamente aquí para esonderm...

no pudo terminar la oración . en ese momento entraron a buscar al baño y vi que era lodi (lodovica,...interpreta a francesca)

en un acto de desesperación le tape con una mano la boca y con la izquierda los ojos(no se por que demonios hice eso)

escuche que se iban y le saque la de la boca..vi que la tenia los labios secos y un pensamiento loco paso por mi mente..pero no le hice caso..

luego vi como en un intento de remojarlos se los relamió . _ESTE HOMBRE ME QUIERE VOLVER LOCA?_

a todo esto..yo seguía con mi mano en sus ojos..no me contuve mas y lo besé ..

el se sorprendió pero no hizo ademan de querer soltarse..pero tampoco me devolvió el beso

me aleje con cierta depresión y le saque la mano de los ojos..el los abrió como platos..

-que hac..? ..yo no sab..pense que.. no terminaba ninguna oración..

-lo siento.. fue lo único que atine a decir con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lagrimas..

me iba yendo cuando me agarro fuerte del brazo y me atrajo a el ..cerrando el baño atras suyo.

que pas? no termine la frase cuando me dio un beso que parecia casi desesperado..si llegar a perder la ternura y sin pasarse a malvado.

-no sabia que sentías lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

mis ojos se iluminaron ..pero no dije palabra alguna..el me queria? en serio me queria?

todo parecía un sueño...es que DEBERÍA ser un sueño..no podia ser tan perfecto..

lo agarre de la nuca y lo atraje hacia mi para clavarle otro beso.. solo aleje mi boca para decirle:

-te amo ...le dije

-te amo..me dijo devuelta..

y seguimos besándonos.. lamió mi labio inferior como un permiso para entrar..yo lo acepte gustosa..

pero yo quería más...y el también..

fue en ese momento cuando sentí el bulto en sus pantalones...

casi sin darme cuenta mi entrepierna se frotaba con la de el , deseosa.. el soltó un gruñido exitante para mi.

yo ya no controlaba mi cuerpo..el me subió y yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de el..debía descargarme de alguna forma..y me apreté a el todo lo que pude subiendo arriba y abajo por arriba de los pantalones..

subí mi mano por debajo de su camisa para tocar su abdomen..

todo pablo era jodida , endemoniada , terrible y hermosamente sexy..

desprendí uno a uno los botones de su camisa y luego la tire al piso ..

el hizo lo mismo con la mía

_malditos accesorios! malditos vestuaristas! nos haremos ancianos sacando toda esta maldita ropa!_

pero el se lo tomaba con calma..era todo un caballero..

mi entrepierna dolia..lo necesitaba..y lo necesitaba ahora!

poco a poco fui desabrochando los botones de su pantalon..cuando estuvieron tirados en el piso , baje los boxers.

Puede que fuera la primera vez que veía uno, y que fuera inexperta, pero sabía que eso se salía de los margenes.

Era enorme.

Era largo, caliente y estaba duro como una piedra.

en ese momento yo tenia todavía mi ropa interior y la maldita pollera que no me había sacado en un intento de no despegarme de su entrepierna..

pero me separe y la pollera tambien termino en el piso..que a estas alturas..ya parecía alfombrado en ropa..

solo quedaba mi conjunto..que nunca lo habia pensado..pero añadía un toque de sensualidad..

el me ayudo con el sosten..iba a separarme de las braguitas cuando quede inmovil..todo mi cuerpo temblo y llevé la cabeza para atras..

el lamia mis pezones..como si se tratara del mejor de los helados..eso me hacia retorcerme del placer y casi sin darme cuenta gemi su nombre..

eso solo parecio exitarlo mas y siguio con sus lametones...

Los besos dieron paso a los lametones, y los lametones a los mordiscos.

yo disfrutaba al maximo..pero queria más...

el parecia sentir lo mismo..porque me levanto un oco mas y yo me deshice de las braguitas..en ese momento senti su miembro en mi entrada..humeda y deseosa de querer recibirlo

me miro a los ojos y me dijo

-estas segura?

yo no podía hablar del placer y solo enrede mas las piernas...esperando que le sirviera de aprobación .y así fue.. lo introdujo despacio primero..y cuando yo me apreté mas a el..fuerte..hasta penetrarme del todo..

yo arquee mi espalda..eso era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida..EL era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida..y JAMAS iba a dejarlo ir..

comenzo las embestidas a ritmo normal..yo cerre los ojos y lleve la cabeza para atras ..el no dejaba de lamer mis pezones...

no senti dolor en absoluto,talvez fue la incomodidad de perder mi virginidad,pero valió la pena por completo.

-ma..a..s..ra..pi...do ya no podia hablar..mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza..aunque todo mi alma quisiera haberlo mirado en ese momento.

el obedeció casi al instante..pasaron alrededor de seis embestidas , tal vez siete..cuando note que mis paredes se cerraban y casi gritaba de placer..al igual que el..

empece a besarle casi con furia..ahogando cada uno los gemidos en la boca del otro..

me arquee..gemi..y grite su nombre..ahi lo entendi , que era mi primer orgasmo..

grite su nombre y el se corrio dentro de mi..

quedamos sentados en el piso..el contra la pared.. y yo a horcahadas de el. tratando de controlar las respiraciones.

luego de un rato nos vestimos..yo sali primero del baño..antes de salir le dije

-tendriamos que tener algo así como una clave para cuando querramos volver a "vernos" verdad?

-si ..talvez si

-y?

tal esto..cuando cualquiera de los dos se golpee tres veces en la pierna derecha lo sabremos..

-perfecto

nos despedimos con un beso y estaba saliendo del baño cuando le dije:

-todavia no me lo has preguntado..lo sabes?

no hizo falta que le explicara..nos entendiamos..nos completabamos ..eramos como uno solo.

-martina stoessel..me harias el increiblemente honor de ser mi novia?

-claro que si! dije levantandolo del suelo..donde se habia arrodillado para preguntarmelo.

lo bese fuertemente y sali del baño con una sonrisa que me desgarraba la cara.

por suerte no habie salio despues y nos encontramos en el patio para la escena del beso con leon..

casi pude ver su cara de furia cuando paso la escena..yo sonrei de costado indiferente..mientras sabia que el se iba a volver loco pero segura de una cosa:

su voz , su maravilloso acento , su risa , sus ojos , sus cuerpo y todo Pablo eran mios..completa y absolutamente mios..y nadie me lo iba a sacar-


	2. voy por ti

**este es mi segundo capitulo..disfrutenlo..si lo ves mandame un pm o un comentario..ok t dejo leer en paz..**

**pd:no hay intencion de ofender a nadie**

**advertencia :lemmon..el que avisa no engaña.**

** martina pov_  
_**_no lo hare..no lo hare..no lo hare_

esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza,...

tenia mi mano temblando..al igual que mi pierna derecha ..lo unico que queria hacer es golpearla..

_no lo hare..no lo hare!_

_vamos! son solo tres golpes..tres golpecitos ...__NO LO HARE!_

no porque tuviera verguenza..despues de lo del otro día no tenia porque..pero tenia que proteger mi dignidad , mi ego..el poco que me quedaba ...asi que me contuve..

mire de reojo a pablo..tenia la mano temblando...aunque en un puño..como para disimular..sonrei..

de una forma u otra iba a ser que perdiera su cordura...

perfecto! ..el proximo vestuario era un vestido corto..pero no tanto..despues de todo violetta era una "chica bien" pero lo demasiadamente corto para mostrar la mayor parte de mis piernas..eso volveria loco a pablo de seguro...

me lo puse y me puse unos tacos rositas y sali con la emjor cara de angelito que pude al set...

-es que vos no me dejas ser yo misma papa!

-violetta..te lo dije mil veces y te lo vuelvo a repetir! vos no vas a cantar!

-es su destino german..no lo vas a poder evitar..su voz es maravillosa..la musica corre por sus venas!

-gracias angie

CORTE!-exelente toma gente..tomense la tarde libre!

termine de hacer la toma y mire de reojo a pablo..que para mi sorpresa no podia despegar los ojos de mis piernas..cuando se percato de mi vista levnto los ojos y me sonrio

LO HIZO!vi su pierna..fuerte..aunque delgada..sexy y blanca..aunque tapada en parte por su mano..que daba tres tiernos golpes en ella..

no pude evitar reirme cuando lo hizo..los dos sabiamos porque..y ahora yo sabia que el era el mas debil...

me acerque a el..que estaba en la mesa de bocadillos y le pregunte..

-y?

-que?

-no te hagas...donde?

-no lo se..me sonrio..

-quieres ir a mi casa?

-y tus padres?

-de viaje..les regale con mi primer sueldo un pasaje a italia..creo que no les molestara que ocupemos la casa un rato..

lo dije con un tono y una sonrisa que ni siquiera yo conocia

-ok te veo alli?

-ok..

fui al vestidor..cuando me percate que ya todos se habian ido...no recordaba haber tardado tanto con pablo..pero bueno.

me saque el vestido y los tacos..cuando escuche pasos detras de mi..

-mercedes..si eres tu no me hace gracia..

de pronto alguien aparecio detras de las ropas y me tiro al suelo..no fuerte...porque cai arriba de el..

-tu no puedes esperar verdad?

-no..la verdad no..te ves preciosa..

-si sabes que estamos solos en el estudio no?

-sip..soloss..remarcando la ultima S

lo bese fuertmente..mientras su mano subia por mi pierna y yo ya sentia ese bulto y esa humedad..a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando..

me deshice de su camiseta en una velocidad y un talento que desconocia hasta ahora..le saque sus pantalones pero no me despegaba de su boca..

me separe de su boca y segu besando su cuetpo..hasta legar a su abdomen..y segui bajando..le baje los boxers y senti la necesidad de llevar eso a mi boca ..pero el me detuvo..

martina..no tienes que hacer eso..no quiero que hagas nada que no te gust...

no lo deje terminar...casi con desesperacion meti todo su miembro en mi boca.

Volví mi vista a su erección, no estando segura de cómo hacer lo que quería. Le planté un beso un poco tímido en la punta

Me animé a un poco más, y pasé mi lengua por el largo de toda su erección. Su sabor era increíble. No podía creer que hubiera podido sobrevivir sin probarlo durante tanto tiempo. Volví a lamerlo, esta vez con más confianza. Cerró lo ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo.

Puse mis labios alrededor de la punta, e intenté hacer lo que había visto solo algunas veces en películas para adultos. Succioné un poco y pablo soltó un provocador gemido ronco y movió sus caderas instintivamente hacia arriba, haciendo que más de él entrara en mi boca.

Comencé a succionarlo con más intensidad, conciente de que sus manos luchaban por no llegar hasta mi pelo..se consideraba un caballero..y yo tambien lo consideraba de ese modo.. No pude hacer que entrara completamente en mi boca, pero lo intenté.

Me moví de arriba abajo, viendo cómo aumentaban los temblores de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Volví a lamerlo cuando necesite respirar…

-martina..

-si?

-no quiero que hagas nada que n...

No le dejé continuar, por que ya había vuelto a meter su miembro en mi boca y lo chupaba como si de un helado se tratase. Él no quería correrse en mi boca porque no quería hacerme sentir incomoda, creía que eso no era propio de una verdadera dama

Cuando arañé sus caderas, él exploto,sabia que no queria hacerlo..y que se sentiria mal... Yo tragué todo lo que me dio, y, aunque no fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado en mi vida, tampoco le hice ascos. Él seguía soltando jadeos y gruñidos que no pude descifrar cuando me aparté, relamiendo las comisuras de mis labios.

–No tenías que...

No se me ocurrió una forma más eficaz de callarle que besándole. Me besó de vuelta y nos hizo girar, colocándose sobre mi.

Me tiré de espaldas al piso sin soltarlo, y sin alejar mis labios de los suyos, dirigiendo su erección directamente a mi entrada. Pero no lo detuve ahí. Seguí hasta que lo sentí completamente dentro de mí.solto un gemido y comenzo a moverse con fuerza hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Estampándose contra mí en cada arremetida.

Creo que no duré ni dos movimientos antes de comenzar a venirme. De verdad había causado estragos en mi autocontrol.

Gemí como nunca y paré de respirar por un momento. Esperé a que se detuviera, o por lo menos a que bajar la intensidad, pero no lo hizo. Seguí estremeciéndome, en lo que seguro sería el orgasmo mas intenso de la historia, pero luché por abrir los ojos.

cuando prolongó el momento moviéndose más fuerte y apretando su cuerpo todavía más al mío. Bajó la cara para besarme en los pechos. Otra oleada de placer me invadió completamente, haciendo que soltara un grito demasiado alto para ser normal. Me estremecí una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo chocaba con el mío de la forma más espectacular posible. Pero tampoco contuvo sus movimientos. En lugar de eso, su mano comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi estómago y hasta mi punto débil. A penas me tocó me estremecí de nuevo. Se movió como el otro dia, haciendo que gritara su nombre con toda la fuerza de mis cuerdas vocales. Me besó en la boca para ahogar los gritos, sabiendo que gritaba más fuerte de lo que cualquier humano creería posible. Dejé que mis gemidos se entremezclaran con sus jadeos mientras nuestras lenguas se movían al unísono.

Solté mis manos de la alfombra, y las puse en su espalda. Se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi cuello y aumentando la ímpetu con el que entraba en mí.

Fui bajando las manos lentamente hasta dejar su espalda y meterlas entre la tela del pantalón y su trasero. Esto sólo provocó que se moviera más desesperado, tanto su cuerpo, como sus manos.

Podía sentir como se acercaba el éxtasis de nuevo. Me mordí los labios e inhalé el hermoso perfume que emanaba de su cabeza.

Era un olor increíble, y eso combinado con sus magníficos movimientos hizo que me viniera una vez más. Aumentó la velocidad. Esta vez pude sentir que estaba listo para venirse conmigo. Gimió en el momento en el que todos sus músculos se tensaban y me provocaba otro delicioso orgasmo, inmediatamente después del anterior. Me estremecí junto con él un par de veces más mientras se movía más lento pero más fuerte dentro de mí, prolongando la sensación de ambos y luego nos quedamos quietos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Me besó en los labios, luego en el cuello y luego en el pecho mientras se iba alejando para salir de mi cuerpo.

Una vez que lo hizo, se quedó apoyado en sus rodillas y sus manos, para poder mirarme a la cara y volver a besarme en los labios.

-te amo

-yo mas..le dije.

espero lo hayan disfrutado..manden un pm o un comment aqui abajooo


End file.
